Another Neighbor
by scbeauty2525
Summary: The big bang apartment building has a new resident. How will the new girl fit in with the gang?


With a couple of heavy boxes in hand, I made it into the building and started up the stairs. I reached the 4th floor before running into someone.  
"Oh, hello there," I heard a feminine voice greeted. I peeked my head around the boxes to see a pretty, blonde woman in a work uniform.  
"Um, hi," I greeted back, "I would shake your hand, but mine are a little busy at the moment."  
"Oh, yeah no problem. Can I ask why you have those?" The woman indicated to the boxes.  
"I just moved into 5B."  
"Cool just above mine."  
"Great, well it was nice meeting you. I guess I'll be seeing you around," I said as I started to head up the final flights of stairs.  
"Yeah, hey do you have any plans tonight?"  
"No just setting up my apartment and getting ready for work next week."  
"Well me and a few guys in 4A are having pizza tonight. Would you like to join us?"  
"Sure," I answered with a big smile. We both nodded our heads and seperated into different directions.  
After finally getting all my boxes and furniture into my apartment (my legs were very sore), I had officially moved in, and I celebrated with a bottle of wine my brother, who had eventually showed up and helped me lift the heavy stuff, had bought me. Two hours later, I had placed everything exactly where I wanted it. At around six, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see the same girl that I had met earlier.  
"Hi, ready to go?"  
"Um, sure," I replied before grabbing my purse and locking the door. "So I didn't catch your name earlier," I told her.  
"I'm Penny," she replied as we shook hands.  
"I'm Giselle. Thank you for inviting me tonight."  
"No problem. It will be nice to have some girl company among the boys," she explained. Penny walked right over and into 4A with me shyly following along. I walked in to see four men gathered around a coffee table. One man was clearly Indian. Another was a short man with blue eyes and brown hair in a bowl cut. Next to him was a tall man wearing a flash T-shirt. Across from the tall man was a short man wearing glasses.  
"Hey, guys, this is Giselle. She just moved into the building, so I invited her to join us tonight for dinner," Penny told the men.  
"Without telling us? Well that can be seen as quite rude, Penny," the tall man announced.  
"Well I can just go..." I trailed off.  
"No come on in. That's just Sheldon being Sheldon," the short man with glasses declared. I nodded. I moved closer to the table, and, seeing there were no other seats, sat down on the floor. "So, Giselle, you just moved in?"  
"Yeah, today actually. I ran into Penny while I was carrying boxes upstairs. I moved into 5B," I explained. Penny opened the pizza box laying on the table, and we all dug in in silence.  
"Oh pardon me, Giselle, for being so rude. You don't know all of us here," Sheldon said, "I'm Sheldon." I nodded. He pointed to the Indian man next to the man with the bowl cut. "He is Raj and next to him is Howard. The man across from me is Leonard."  
"Nice to meet y'all," I greeted. Raj whispered into Howard's ear, and they both started giggling. "What did I say?"  
"Oh, nothing. Raj just made a comment about your accent," Howard explained.  
"Yeah. You can take the girl out of the south, but you can't take the south out of the girl." Raj once again whispered into Howard's ear.  
"Raj is curious about what you do for a living," Howard told me with Raj nodding his head in agreement.  
"Oh, I'm a journalist, but I'm going to school online to become a criminal pyschologist," I uttered.  
"Fascinating," Sheldon commented.  
" I guess so. Honestly, I want to be an author," I confessed.  
"I think that is a great dream. You know, I want to be an actress," Penny told me.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what does everyone do here?"  
"Well unlike my fellow collegues, I am theoretical physicist," Sheldon bragged. "I'm an aerospace engineer for the space station, and Raj is an astrophysicist," Howard explained.  
"I'm an experimental physicist," Leonard spoke up.  
"Cheesecake Factory," Penny interjected. I nodded my head in understanding. It was quiet for a few moments before I spoke up.  
"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but why doesn't Raj talk out loud?"  
"Oh, Raj has this thing where he can't talk to women unless he is drunk," Penny explained. I looked at Raj to see him nodding his head.  
"Oh, Doll..." I started as i rubbed my hand up and down his arm.  
"Did you know..." Sheldon began as everyone else rolled their eyes. I could tell I was going to fit in just fine. 


End file.
